


Armless

by Emachinescat



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Spoilers, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: After the fight at the Underwater Temple, Yami makes an insensitive joke at Asta's expense - but what else is new? Crack (but not really) double drabble.
Kudos: 25





	Armless

**Author's Note:**

> This silly short is my first Black Clover fic, but I have some more serious ideas simmering in my mind, just waiting to be cooked up like one of Charmy's magic sheep meals! It's based on the anime, and there are slight spoilers for the underwater temple arc. The entire thing was built off of a really bad pun, and although I was first going to label it as crack, I realized that this is exactly something Yami would do.
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

After the battle at the underwater temple, Yami and Asta ran into Nozel on their way to report to the Wizard King.

True to form, the noble looked past his braid and down his nose at the Black Bulls. "Ah, the foreigner," he sneered. His eyes flicked to Asta, arms broken, bandaged and bound in slings. "And the boy with no magic." Derision dripped from his voice.

Before Asta had time to retort, Yami spoke up. "Hey now, no need to be like that. You don't have to worry about or feel threatened by the kid." Asta gaped up at his captain, completely nonplussed. Yami didn't _defend_ anyone, especially Asta. There had to be a catch.

"After all," Yami deadpanned, heartily slapping Asta on the back in a manner more aggressive than friendly, "he's _'armless_!" Throwing his head back, he howled in laughter at his own joke as Asta's jaw fell open.

"HEY, NO FAIR, TOO SOON CAPTAIN!" Asta shrieked as Yami cackled and wiped a tear from one eye.

Nozel sniffed and stalked past the animated pair. _Ridiculous cretins._

But somewhere, deep, deep inside, so far within that even his subconscious didn't recognize it, the tiniest of chuckles escaped.


End file.
